Primer año
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: Arthur se despertó temprano y fue directamente al centro comercial para comprarle un regalo a Alfred ¿Que si era su cumpleaños? No, era algo más especial aún, el primer año de noviazgo.


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo otro fic, espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**P.D:** Los fics que tengo pendientes (Hunger Games - La Continuación; Acosador y Mr. Independent) los subo luego, es que esos no los he terminado en cambio que estos sí. Subo primero los que están completos y luego subo los demás poco a poco.

* * *

**- Primer año -**

Arthur se despertó temprano y fue directamente al centro comercial para comprarle el regalo a Alfred ¿Que si era su cumpleaños? No, era algo más especial aún, el primer año de noviazgo de ambos. El inglés entró en una tienda de libros, pero salió rapidamente. Le iba a comprar un regalo a Alfred, no a sí mismo.

Caminó por todo el centro comercial, a veces hasta en círculos, por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar esos lugares, cuando, literalmente, se topó con una vitrina. Exacto, se chocó, le pegó la cara a la vitrina. Y, por muy extraño que parezca, en esa vitrina él halló el regalo perfecto para su novio estadounidense. Una chaqueta de cuero marrón, con una estrella dorada del lado izquierdo. Algo cara pero valia la pena por su amado Alfred, que tenía toda la cara de él. En ese preciso momento Arthur entró a la tienda buscando al vendedor.

- Hola, buenos días. - dijo el inglés en un tono calmo y educado.

- Buenos días señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? - respondió el joven en el mismo tono.

- Quisiera comprar aquella chaqueta de cuero marrón, y quería saber si me la puede empacar para regalo.

- Claro que sí, voy a buscarla arriba.- El muchacho subió las escaleras y volvió rapidamente, trayéndole la chaqueta a Arthie – Aquí está la chaqueta, señor.

Arhur le pagó y, muy agradecido, salió.

Al llegar al edifício, estaba tan ansioso que no aguantaba ni esperar el ascensor. Como el apartamento de Alfred quedaba en el tercer piso decidió subir corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando llegó, tomó ansioso las llaves y abrió la puerta. Se sacó los zapatos y los lanzó hacia la alfombra que había en la entrada. Corrió hasta el cuarto de Alfred con el regalo en las manos.

- Alfred! Feliz primer año de novia... - al abrir la puerta su sonrisa desapareció y el mismo perdió el habla. No podía creer lo que veía. No podía creer que Alfred pudiera haberle hecho aquello. Y justo en su primer año de novios. Ojalá y fuera el último, pensó.

Alfred estaba en la cama, con una sábana enrollada apenas en sus piernas y, al lado de Alfred, había una chica rubia de ojos azules, también enrollada en la sábana pero de esta vez hasta el cuello de la chica. Los dos probablemente desnudos. Alfred, que estaba con las manos envolviendo a la jóven, velozmente la soltó y encaró desesperado al inglés que estaba parado en la puerta.

- A-Arthie! No es nada de lo que tu piensas..

- No es nada.. de lo que estoy pensando? Entonces ¿Qué es? Como explicas el hecho de que yo llegue y te encuentre junto a una chica, en la cama, estando los dos probablemente desnudos. ¿Cómo carajo me explicas tú eso, Alfred? - decía el inglés intentando contener las lágrimas que insistían en caer.

- Calma Arthie.. calma..

- ¡No me llames de esa manera! Y tú chica, salte de aquí inmediatamente! - Arthur gritaba, perdiendo completamente la calma que intentaba mantener.

La chica rubia ignoró por completo a Arthur, y volvió a abrazar al estadounidense. El mismo quitó los brazos de la chica y le dijo:

- Get out! Please...

- Pero, Alfred...

Arthur se adelantó y le contestó a la rubia, con un tono agresivo:

- ¿No oíste lo que te dijo? ¡Salte! Ahora, vete para la calle que allá de seguro encuentras a otro idiota como Alfred para que se diviertan juntos. O si quieres, puedes volver más tarde porque lo más seguro es que ya yo no esté aquí. De esa manera ustedes poderán divertirse de nuevo y hasta mejor ¿cierto? - en cuanto veía a la jóven agarrando sus cosas del piso y saliendo enrollada de la sábana, hacia el baño. Ahora ya estaba confirmado, ellos estaban realmente desnudos.

- Arthie ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? - preguntó un triste estadounidense con una mirada preocupada.

- ¿No te quedó claro? Lo que quise decir fue que es una puta, que encontraría facilmente a alguien allá afuera en la calle para jugar nuevamente, hasta que volviera para acá. ¿Acaso estoy equivocado? No lo creo, la verdad es que ella se veía hasta bastante experiente en esto..

- No hablo de eso, sino del ''puedes volver más tarde ya que no estaré aquí''...

- Eso es aún más obvio, Alfred.

- Arthur, no te vallas.. por favor. Justo hoy, que estamos cumpliendo un año juntos ¿Me vas a dejar así?

- ¿QUÉ DICES? ¡No me jodas! El que debería decir eso soy yo, pues yo fuí quien fue traicionado..

- Claro que no Arthie, esto ha sido un accidente.

- ¡Déjame en paz Alfred! Quien sabe cuantos accidentes más han pasado y yo no cuenta me he dado.

El inglés tiró el regalo al suelo y se fue. Alfred se sentó en la cama y pasado unos segundos fue a ver su regalo, encontrando así la chaqueta de cuero marrón que Arthur le había comprado, junto a una nota que decía claramente, escrita por el inglés:

_''Regalo de primer año de noviazgo para el más idiota, inútil e irritante de todos. Puedo no decirte esto muchas veces pero la verdad es que.. te amo. A pesar de tus infantilidades yo te amo.. my hero''._

Luego de leer la nota, Alfred cayó sobre el suelo y las lágrimas escurrían desesperadamente por su rostro. Arthur realmente lo amaba, en cambio que él solo supo jugar con sus sentimientos.

Y no es que él no lo amara, sino que no lo sabía hasta que de un momento a otro.. lo perdió.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer el fic! **

Les agradezco que dejen su comentario para saber si lo continúo o lo borró..

Dependiendo de los reviews, lo voy a continuar..

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
